1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging in optical code reading devices. This invention is particularly useful in solid state, area image sensor based, handheld code readers which are positioned at variable orientations and distances with respect to a target code and where a sharply focused image of the code is desirable for reliable code capture and decoding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various optical readers and optical scanning systems have been developed heretofore for reading indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or on the surface of an article. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another by bound spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light-reflecting characteristics. The readers and scanning systems electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals, which are decoded into alphanumerical characters that are intended to be descriptive of the article or some characteristic thereof. Such characters are typically represented in digital form and utilized as an input to a data processing system for applications in point-of-sale processing, inventory control, and the like.
One embodiment of such a scanning system resides, in a hand-held, portable laser scanning head supported by a user, which is configured to allow the user to aim the head, and more particularly, a light beam, at a target and a symbol to be read.
The light source in a laser scanner bar code reader is typically a gas laser or semiconductor laser. The use of semiconductor devices as the light source in scanning systems is especially desirable because of their small size, low cost and low voltage requirements. The laser beam is optically modified, typically by a focusing optical assembly, to form a beam spot of a certain size at the target distance. It is preferred that the cross section of the beam spot at the target distance be approximately the same as the minimum width between regions of different light reflectivity, i.e., the bars and spaces of the symbol.
The bar code symbols are formed from bars or elements typically rectangular in shape with a variety of possible widths. The specific arrangement of elements defines the character represented according to a set of rules and definitions specified by the code or “symbology” used. The relative size of the bars and spaces is determined by the type of coding used, as is the actual size of the bars and spaces. The number of characters per a given area represented by the bar code symbol is referred to as the density of the symbol. To encode a desired sequence of characters, a collection of element arrangements are concatenated together to form the complete bar code symbol, with each character of the message being represented by its own corresponding group of elements. In some symbologies, a unique “start” and “stop” character is used to indicate where the bar code begins and ends. A number of different bar code symbologies exist. These symbologies include UPC/EAN, Code 39, Code 128, Codabar, and Interleaved 2 of 5.
For the purpose of our discussion, characters recognized and defined by a symbology shall be referred to as legitimate characters, while characters not recognized and defined by that symbology are referred to as illegitimate characters. Thus, an arrangement of elements not decodable by a given symbology corresponds to an illegitimate character(s) for that symbology.
In the laser beam scanning systems known in the art, the laser light beam is directed by a lens or similar optical components along a light path toward a target that includes a bar code or other symbol on the surface. The moving-beam scanner operates by repetitively scanning the light beam in a line or series of lines across the symbol by means of motion of a scanning component, such as the light source itself or a mirror, disposed in the path of the light beam. The scanning component may either sweep the beam spot across the symbol and trace a scan line or pattern across the symbol, or scan the field of view of the scanner, or do both.
Bar code reading systems also include a sensor or photodetector which functions to detect light reflected or scattered from the symbol. The photodetector or sensor is positioned in the scanner in an optical path so that it has a field of view which ensures the capture of a portion of the light which is reflected or scattered off the symbol and is detected and converted into an electrical signal. Electronic circuitry or software decodes the electrical signal into a digital representation of the data represented by the symbol that has been scanned. For example, the analog electrical signal detected by the photodetector may be converted into a pulse width modulated digital signal, with the widths corresponding to the physical widths of the bars and spaces. Such a digitized signal is then decoded based upon the specific symbology used by the symbol into a binary representation of the data encoded in the symbol, and subsequently to the alphanumeric characters so represented.
Moving-beam laser scanners are not the only type of optical instrument capable of reading bar code symbols. Another type of bar code reader particularly relevant to the present invention is one which incorporates detectors based upon charge coupled device (CCD) technology. In such prior art readers the size of the detector is typically smaller than the symbol to be read because of the image reduction by the objective lens in front of the CCD. The entire symbol is flooded with light from a light source such as light emitting diodes (LED) in the reader, and each CCD cell is sequentially read out to determine the presence of a bar or a space.
Inclusion of an auto focus system incorporating a method for determining distance to a targeted indicia and moveable or variable-focus optics in a CCD or other image based scanning device is envisioned as a method for extending the versatility and working range of the system.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved optical code reader without the limitations of prior art readers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for controlling an automatic focusing optics assembly in an optical code reader according to a determined distance to a targeted indicia.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for creating and analyzing light patterns for determining the distance to the targeted indicia and subsequently provide focus-adjusting control signals to the optics assembly.